


A Terra Nova Christmas

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The 100 celebrate their first Christmas on the ground
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	A Terra Nova Christmas

“Bellamy!” Clarke ran towards her friend, interrupting his training of the new guards.

“Pair off and fight.” He instructed them. He lead Clarke to an area a little ways from them, giving them privacy.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Well, its winter now.” She stated “And, well Monty has been keeping track of the days and…”

“And what?” He questioned.

“And, tomorrow is Christmas Eve.” She stated.

“Seriously?” He questioned “So much happened, I didn’t even realize.”

“Well, it would make sense that Christmas would be soon. What with the snow on the ground.” She chuckled.

“Alright princess,” He laughed “what do you plan to do about it?”

“Can you help me fine a tree? One that’s big enough to put in camp?”

“Sure. Just let me finish up here.”

“Okay. Meet us at the camp gate.”

“Bell!” Octavia called. She, Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Clarke stood waiting. They wore warm clothes, Clarke and Octavia’s seeming to come straight from an animal. Each had a smile on their face, resembling children on, well, Christmas.

“The whole gang is here.” He smiled.

“Ready to go?” Raven asked. 

“Let’s go.” He grinned.

“So, which tree should we get then?” Monty asked the group. Each pondered the thought, staring in amazement at the gigantic trees before them.

“Well it needs to be light enough to bring back to camp.” Raven stated.

“But it has to be big.” Octavia added.

“This one seems to fit the bill.” Jasper announced, coming to stand next to a tree. It stood at least eight feet tall and towered over them all. It showed no sign of browning and, even without decorations, it looked beautiful.

“It’s perfect.” Clarke stated. Her grin was broad and wide. It felt infectious to Bellamy, whose face soon matching hers.

“Then let’s cut her down and celebrate!” Raven exclaimed. 

“I hear that.” Octavia smiled. There were only three axes, so they set to work. Bellamy stood watching along with Clarke, admiring more than just the tree.

“You’re staring.” She stated.

“I think you’re seeing things.” He chuckled.

“Must be all the snow in my eyes.” She joked.

“Must be.”

“This is way harder than it looks.” Jasper grunted.

“Hey, can you guys go back and get some more axes?” Monty asked them. 

“On it.” Clarke nodded, nudging Bellamy to come with her.

“You seem so excited for Christmas.” He teased her.

“Like you’re not jumping like a little kid too.” She scoffed.

“Nope.”

“Mhm, sure.”

“Well maybe I just need someone to help get me Christmased up.”

“I think I can help with that.”

“We’ll see.” 

“Thank you.” Kane smiled, clapping Jasper on the back “You kids did something very kind.”

“We can have everyone make their own ornament.” Monty stated.

“Something to calm everyone’s nerves about the grounders.” Jasper added.

“It sounds like fun.” Abby said “I’ll go spread the word.”

“I’ll gather supplies.” Kane said, following Abbey.

“So what do you think?” Bellamy asked, leaning against the nearest wall.

“I think it’s going to be beautiful.” Clarke said with a smile.

Not as beautiful as you Bellamy thought.

“What?” She questioned. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the girl before him.

“What?” He repeated.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Clarke asked, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Maybe.” Bellamy whispered.

“Bellamy.” She called. When he didn’t respond she took his chin in her hand, tilting his chin up. He stared at her face, far away from her eyes and she moved into his view. He reminded her of a child, looking lost yet somewhat happy. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from closing the distance between them, lips melding together.

“Finally!” They broke apart, laughing at Jasper who stood a few feet away. Their friends seemed to have gathered for this moment.

“Merry Christmas guys.” Clarke grinned.

“Technically Christmas is tomorrow, and-”

“Monty!”


End file.
